Robbery by Remote Control
by SharanMcQuack
Summary: Beagles steal a surpressed invention of Dr. Strangeduck, one that can hack into any electronic device and control it. They try to use it to rob the Money Bin- and turnoff Gizmoduck!


Robbery By Remote Control  
by Sharan Mc Quack, Launchpad's wife.

Psst! Stretch Snodgrass! I got the idea for this story from "GizmoMcDuck" (have you read "Life is like a hurricane by Me in which I had Mr. McDee wearing the g-suit?) Also inspired by the Ducktales episode "Armstrong".

"Big Time, what's this I hear about you robbing Dr. Strangeduck? Dr. Strangeduck has no money and he's a fellow inventor! Why did you commit such a petty offense for?" Megabyte inquired.

"Petty offense, nothing. It was a Big Time crime! I stole something he invented that he's too HONEST to see the possibilities of ." Big Time sneered, believing only morons are honest.

"It's an remote control devise that can turn garage alarms on or off. I figured you could use it to open garage doors and we can steal cars. Maybe even adapt it to turn off other alarms and we can rob businesses." Big Time replied.

"Let me see that thing" Megabyte cried, intrigued.

Megabyte examined the device very carefully.

"Big Time, don't get your hopes up, but I believe I can use this to rob the Money Bin. I may be able to use this device to turn off the alarms on the Money Bin. " Megabyte began. "I may be able to shut off the power to the Money Bin and use this devise to shut off the generator in the Money Bin."

" The Money Bin undoubtedly has a remote built in so the generator can be turned on from a distance if the power goes off unexpectedly." Megabyte continued.

"In fact, this device is very powerful and can be rigged to override security measures. I may even be able to SHUT OFF GIZMODUCK." Megabyte finished. " Let me play with this thing awhile."

"Sure, Megabyte Take all the time you want" Big Time said, thinking about robbing the Money Bin at last.

About this time, Dr. Strangeduck called Mr. McDuck.

"I am very worried. Somebody has stolen a very dangerous invention of mine." Dr. Strangeduck began.

"A weapon, then?" Mr. McDuck began.

"Gracious, no. I don't invent weapons. Whatever for? " Dr. Strangeduck. "We have weapons out the wazoo. Why in the world would I want to make more? Highly redundant."

"The stolen invention was a remote control device. It was intended to allow people control devices from a distance: open and close garage doors, turn burglar alarms on or off, that sort of thing." Dr. Strangeduck continued.

"However, I was withholding the invention because it was too powerful. ANYBODY could use the device, whether they owned the items or not." Dr. Strangeduck went on. " It could "hack" into almost any device. I was trying to fix it so only the rightful owner could control the device via the remote."

"Now a criminal has his hands on it. It could be used to steal almost anything from almost anywhere" Dr. Strangeduck finished. " My invention can easily be adapted to control almost any electronic device from a distance. That's why I kept it locked up."

"Anything? Even me Money Bin?" Mr. McDuck asked.

"If it is protected electronically, yes." Dr, Strangeduck replied." That's why I called you- that and the fact you buy my inventions, which makes you my "boss"."

Hearing this, Mr. McDuck put the Money Bin on high alert. Mr. McDuck increased the number of ordinary security guards, and warned Gizmoduck.

"What are we worried about? My new suit is solar power" Giz asked. " How can they cut off my power if my power comes from the sun? Especially on such a nice day?"

"They might use the remote to control your suit- the Beagles did that before, remember?" Mr. McDuck reminded.

"You think that it was the Beagles who stole the remote, too, then?" Giz asked.

"Of course." Mr. McDuck snorted.

Launchpad arrived with some equipment to help protect the Bin: additional guns, alarms, booby traps, etc.

"Hey, Mr. McDee, what is with all this stuff? You usually don't react to the Beagles trying to rob your Bin- again!- so strongly." Launchpad asked.

I had come, too- to take photos if the Beagles tried to rob the Bin. I smiled, I understood that Launchpad considers Mr. McDuck his "brother" . It doesn't matter they aren't the slightest bit related.

"I have reason to believe the Beagles have stolen a remote control device that could be used to turn off the Bin's alarm systems." Mr. McDuck explained. " It may even be able to open the Bin To shut off or control Gizmoduck."

"Oh boy. Sorry I asked." Launchpad responded, as he realized what the Beagles might DO if they had Gizmoduck under their control and time to THINK of the possibilities. Think: today the Money Bin, tomorrow: Fort Knox.

"I'm putting more booby traps around the Money Bin that don't need electricity." Mr. McDuck said.

"That's not enough to stop the Beagles. Not with this new "toy" of theirs. Not alone." Launchpad began. "Mr. McDee, you had me protecting the Bin in a powerless g-suit once..."

"You think you can protect the Bin against the Beagles and this ultra-remote all by yourself ? Even in an unpowered g-suit?" Mr. McDuck snorted.

"Who said anything about doing it ALONE?" Launchpad asked.

Soon, the Beagles got to the Bin with their ultra-remote. To find the Bin protected by EVERYBODY (just about) in an unpowered g-suit. Giz himself. Mr. McDuck. Launchpad. The Trins. Webby. Mrs. Beakly. Duckworth. Donald. Daisy. You get the idea.

The army of g-suits circled the Bin, blocking access to it. They all had some sort of weapon: Mr. McDuck had his cane, the Trins had aluminum baseball bats, Mrs. Beakly had a frying pan (1), Launchpad had a steel guitar (2), Webby had a rolling pin...

The Beagles stared at this army of Gizmoducks (and Dog).

"Don't let them scare ya!" Big Time said. "Remember we can control them! Even turn off their gadgets and gizmos! All with this here remote!"

"Charge!" ordered Big Time.

The Beagles charged the army of g-suits. The Beagles did not realize these g-suits were only suits of armor, they had no gadgets or gizmos to control. The ultra-remote could not effect them.

"It ain't doing anything!" Big Time lamented. "I'se got it! Those is just suits of armor! No gizmos or gadgets to control! Wes can lick 'em all by ourselves! Keep charging!"

The Trins consulted the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook (which was virtually a major character in Ducktales). They released tiny, shiny balls from plastic bags which rolled towards the Beagles.

"Ha! We is wearing boots with cleats! Them marbles can't stop us! We can crush them underfoot!" Big Time boasted.

Big Time was mistaken.

The kids didn't want to risk losing their precious marbles in this fight. Their Uncle Scrooge gave them oil-laden ball bearings to use. The Beagles might crushed glass marbles with their heavy boots but not steel bar bearings.

The ball bearings were worn slick with use and were all ready slippery even without all the oil on them. With the oil covering them, the Beagles slipped on them, fell down, got back up and then slipped again and again.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Beakly filled wind-up toys with all kinds of baked goods and let the toys go. The pastries looked and smelled so good, Burger wasn't the only Beagle to follow the food-laden toys off screen.

Giz shot off arrows that had nets built into them. Friction from the arrows' flight released nets and netted Beagles.

Webby started a "food fight" with mud pies. Soon, all our heroes were throwing muddy pies at the Beagles. The Beagles paused only long enough to release their netted brethren and then retreated. (3)

But they were soon back. Big Time hacked into cars that were a tad overly automatic. Big Time not only started them, he hacked into the electronics and steered the cars straight at the Bin.

However, the Flying McQuacks, including ME came swooping down. I figured Launchpad might need backup to make this plan work, so I went to my crazy in-laws for help.

We swooped down on the cars and on the Beagles. Launchpad cheered, happily shucked his tin tuxedo and ran for the Joyrider. None of our bi-planes have any electronics. Soon, we were harassing the Beagles.

Mr. McDuck ran for the WWI surplus tank that's normally inside the Bin but was taken outside for this emergency. The tank made mincemeat out of the driver less cars.

The Beagles retreated a second time. This time, Bomber TRIED to hacked into modern planes with lots of electronics. Only Duckblur slowed down Time and, using Giz's old helmet copter, flew down and swiped the ultra-remote before Bomber could do so. Duckblur moved so fast, the Beagles could hardly see her, never mind catch her.

The Beagles retreated a third time- right into the waiting paws of Duckburg's Finest. Duckblur gave the ultra-remote to Mr. McDuck, who gave it back to Dr. Strangeduck. Dr. Strangeduck immediately broke the silly thing into a zillion pieces.

"Back to the drawing board." Dr. Strangeduck said.

The End.

(1) I would of liked "Twisted" (can't believe Dope here got the movie's name wrong) better if Rapunzel's beau was an orphan messenger on the run because he delivered bad news. (A girl rescued from kidnappers the King and Queen hoped was the Lost Princess wasn't.) According to the Law the messenger had to be hung for that "crime".

The King felt sorry for the poor kid,{only 19!} let him "escape" and the kid ran to Rapunzel's tower because it had once been used as a way station for messengers and then abandoned. (The kid read about the place while studying to become a messenger.)

Rapunzel decided to "pretend" (or so she thought) to be the Lost Princess so messenger could get to the pier (and she could see the lanterns) and get out of the Kingdom.

Rapunzel should of de-aged the Witch into a newborn baby and kept her that way. Kept the Witch in a tower so Rapunzel would be keeping her Promise. The Witch had what she always wanted: her youth forever and things would be like they were before.

As is, I found it emotionally unsatisfying.

(2)KABONG! I liked El Kabong!

(3)Thanks, Stretch Snodgrass for your suggestions. I hope you like what I did with your ideas.


End file.
